pondaerafandomcom-20200214-history
Emerald Keep
Overview: [[ File:EmerldKeepCrest.jpg | frameless | right | 150px | The current crest of the city of Emerald Keep. ]] __TOC__ Geography and climate History The first record of Emerald Keep comes from the Time of the Emperors, during the reign of [[Strum Osrmor]]. In 3501, he decided to build a vacation home along the northern edge of the Emerald Ironwood Forest. It was to be a large fortress constructed out of the green wood of the local forest. In the years of use it continued to grow. A sprawling estate, with half a dozen support building surrounded by a wall. By 3504 it had been given the name Emerald Keep and within twenty years it was place every king or dignitary hoped to get an invite to. The remote location combined with lavish parties made it ideal for either a getaway, or private business. In 3530, when [[Strum Osrmor]] died, the council put into place [[Grinain Heldon]], the previous dwarf king. Almost immediately, the dwarfs extended one of their underground highways from [[Gladdenstone]] to end underneath the keep. This area grew, becoming a dwarf complex, a place for the Emperor to host the leaders of his homeland in comfort. This complex grew until it rivaled the keep on the surface. In the winter of 3666, while the emperor was in a warmer climate, a fire got out of control in the main house. It was not caught until the wood structure was completely engulfed in flames. At first there is consideration in rebuilding the home, but ultimately that is never pursued. The ruins just set for more than a dozen years. What doesn't set is this location's growing importance. Because of the new dwarf highway and the roads that connected this location to both human and halfling realms, this area becomes a center for trading. The complex beneath the surface shifted purpose from supporting the needs of the emperor to a location for dozens of merchants to buy and sell. Soon the buildings on the surface begin to all be used for trading as well. In papers from 3680, it is refered to as the Emerald Keep Trading Post. For the next fifty years or so, the Emerald Keep Trading Post grew from being just a place where merchants would sell the goods from their homelands, to a place with homes and farms. As a result of a few orc attacks from the south, walls large enough to surround all the buildings, including a few farms, are built. To man these walls the merchants pay for a small militia. In 3734 Emerald Keep is officially a city. In 3843 an earthquake and cave-in completely sealed off the underground highway from [[Gladdenstone]] to Emerald Keep. It is never re-opened. At first the dwarfs try to maintain their livelihood underneath the small city, but without the connection it doesn't work well. Most of the dwarfs move to the surface and mix with the surface dwelling population, this resulted in growing populations of [[Half Dwarfs]] and some [[Mules]]. At the same time the areas underneath the city fell into disrepair and become homes for squatters. The city continued to grow this way for around 500 years. First as new city of the [[Human]] Kingdom, then an established city of the Empire. In 4368, the Tax Riots began to plague various cities in the empire. These revolts against the emperor's ever increase greed resulted in the people of Emerald Keep attacking authorities and starting fires. Eighty percent of the city burned to the ground. Most of the population scatters. Those left behind spend the next dozen years cleaning the ash and tearing down the ruins. They dump the liter into the old dwarven complex, and mostly make the complete undercity unusable. When they are done, they close the great stairs that used to take you to the lower level, block the accesses and declare it off limits. In 4500, when the last emperor is assassinated, Emerald Keep swears allegiance to the the King in Dragonhall, making them part of the [[Eastern Kingdoms of Man]]. Is given as part of the holdings to Lord [[Lyus Coterii]]. Government The government of Emerald Keep is lead by the Mayor, who is [[Evon Junder]], who was briefly replaced by [[Aara Hooli]] during the end of the reign of [[Gatus Coterii]]. He oversees all city management and reports up to [[Julian Domgee]], the Lord of the [[Duchy of Coterii]]. Police and military The policing of Emerald Keep is handled by the [[Duchy of Coterii]] military. Emerald Keep does not currently have a city commander, like the other cities in the Duchy do, because the head of the military, Commander at Arms [[Nopp]], is headquartered in the city. The morale of the troops in the city is high, with the more benevolent leader and the close friendly partnership between [[Nopp]] of [[Evon Junder]]. Economy and trade Emerald Keep is the center of all Emerald Ironwood trade. It houses the mill, which 90% of this special wood is processed in and has numerous businesses in the city, which create luxury products made of this wood. This is also the city which offers the jacking grants, extended to individuals desiring to fell one of these great trees. Society and culture Emerald Keep is mostly [[human]], but has a diverse populations as a result of its history. There are still [[dwarfs]] who descended from the families of merchants from the under city. [[Halflings]], fleeing the persecution of the new leadership of the [[Province of Tilbury]], have taken up residence in a small section of the city. You can find specialized inns and taverns near the city center. Every couple months the [[Astigani]] make camp east of the city, near the mill. Religion There are churches to [[Charese]], [[Tehana]], [[Ktisis]] and [[Herew]] in Emerald Keep. Because of the lordship of [[Julian Domgee]], a priest of [[Herew]]n this is currently the most popular church in the city. It is run by a novice priestess [[Dayla Manriki]]. Education and magic